The Amazing Scully
by sara lujan
Summary: Noche de película, cerveza, y palomitas...


Título: _AMAZING_ _SCULLY_.

Autora: Sara Luján.

Tipo: Humor, friendship. Post _The Amazing Maleeni_. Sólo diálogo.

Disclaimer: No. No son míos ni vuestros. Son y serán siempre de CC, pero eso no significa que les ame y les trate como se merecen. Eso sólo lo hacemos nosotros, escritores de fanfics. Si los personajes hubieran tenido la libertad de elegir, estoy segura de que nos hubieran elegido a nosotros.

Incluso Phillip Padgett lo sabía: _Son los personajes los que eligen al autor, no al contrario._

**Amazing Scully**

"Eres un mago oscuro, Mulder"

**(Home again)**

**Apartamento de Dana Scully**

**Viernes. 18:28 p.m.**

¡Riing!... ¡Riiiing!...¡Riiiiiing!...¡Riiiiiiiing!...

…

…¡Riiiiiing!...¡Ri…

"¡Scully!".

"Scully, soy yo…¿Estás bien?. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en coger el teléfono?. Estaba a punto de colgar".

"Mulder, ¿ocurre algo?. ¡Aún no hace una hora que hablamos en el despacho!".

"Sí, bueno… ¿Estás segura de que todo va bien?. Suenas algo…alterada".

"No estoy alterada. ¡Estoy húmeda!... Quiero decir, mojada… Es decir, de la ducha. Me has sacado de la ducha y, con las prisas por alcanzar el teléfono, he estado a punto de resbalar".

"¿La ducha?... Espero que te hayas lavado el pelo con mucho cuidado".

"¿De qué estás hablando?. En este momento lo tengo perfectamente enjabonado y me gustaría unos minutos en paz para volver y aclarármelo, si no es demasiado pedir".

"De acuerdo. Sólo prométeme que el agua no está demasiado caliente".

"¿…?".

"Te estoy oyendo elevar las cejas, Scully. No debería tener que recordarte un fenómeno químico básico como este, pero el agua caliente disuelve el pegamento".

"¿Qué pegamento?".

"¿_Qué_ pegamento?... Acabamos de entregar a Skinner el informe del caso que cerramos ayer mismo, ¿y ya lo has olvidado?. Puede que el agua caliente esté disolviendo algo más que el pegamento en tu cabeza. ¿Debería preocuparme?".

"Mulder. Tienes exactamente cinco segundos para decir por qué has llamado y espero, por tu salud, que haya una buena razón".

"Cuando el pegamento pierde sus propiedades de adherencia debido al calor u otras causas, la cabeza cae y acaba rodando por el suelo. Está escrito de tu puño y letra en el informe de la autopsia que realizaste al señor Maleeni, que en realidad era su hermano gemelo Albert Pinchbeck. No quisiera tener que recoger la tuya de la ducha porque no fuiste lo bastante precavida con el agua caliente".

"No tienes de qué preocuparte. Te aseguro que mi cabeza está perfectamente fija sobre mis hombros y no se despegará. En cuanto a la tuya, tengo serias dudas de que algún día…, pero no creo que la vea rodando por el suelo. Más bien temo que salga volando como un globo lleno de helio. Más de una vez he pensado rodearte el cuello con un cordón largo y sujetarlo a mi muñeca; sólo por precaución".

"¡Je, je, je!... Parece que el agua caliente también despierta tu lado gracioso".

"Mulder, el agua del pelo me está escurriendo por los hombros y la espalda. Ya tengo carne de gallina. Haz el favor de decir qué quieres de una vez para que pueda terminar mi ducha antes de que acabe con una pulmonía".

"Eso no va a pasar, Scully. Sé cuánto te gusta envolverte en ese esponjoso albornoz blanco que te regalo tu madre. Podrías darte un paseo por los alrededores de la Antártida sin nada debajo, y ni te castañetearían los dientes".

"Te repito que he salido tan deprisa de la ducha, tratando de no romperme la crisma para alcanzar el teléfono, que ni he cogido el albornoz".

"¡Oh!, bueno… Con esas piernecillas tuyas, tu toalla de baño te sirve en realidad de manta. Apuesto a que te cubre de la cabeza a los pies, e incluso puedes envolverte en ella con dos vueltas completas".

"¡Mulder, estabas a punto de colgar!. Sólo he soltado el cepillo con el que me estaba frotando la espalda antes de coger tu llamada".

"¡…!".

"¿Quieres decir…?. ¡Cough!... ¿Quieres decir que…estás en tu salón hablando conmigo por teléfono…sin nada encima?... ¡Cough!".

"Más bien en la entrada de la cocina, con el hombro apoyado en la jamba de la puerta".

"¡Oh!...¡Cough!... Scully, sí, es posible que atrapes una pulmonía. Deberías ir a ponerte algo encima".

"Lo haré en cuanto me dejes acabar mi ducha".

"No…¡Cough!. Mejor, ve a buscar primero tu albornoz… Verás, aún no te he dicho por qué te he llamado".

"No, Mulder. Aún estoy esperando a que lo hagas".

"El caso es que quería hablar contigo personalmente. Esta llamada es sólo para avisarte de que ya estoy aquí, al otro lado de tu puerta, con tu llave en la mano".

"¿Qué?...".

_¡Thump!._

"¿Scully?... Scully, ¿todo bien?. Ha sonado como si se te hubiera caído el móvil".

_¡Slam!._

_Y juraría que eso ha sido la puerta del baño cerrándose de golpe._

_¡Toc, toc, toc!._

"¡Scully, estoy entrando!. Si no estás decente, será mejor que lo digas ahora para que pueda cerrar los ojos, o calles para siempre".

"¡Coge una cerveza de la nevera y siéntate a mirar algo en la televisión. En diez minutos estoy contigo!".

"Me gusta cómo tratas a las visitas. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Sólo asegúrate de salir del baño con la cinta del albornoz bien anudada en la cintura".

"¡Muldeeer…!".

**11 minutos después…**

"Siento haberte hecho esperar. Necesitaba usar el secador un par de minutos al menos, de lo contrario…bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurre".

"He visto lo que ocurre cada vez que tenemos que salir a investigar en medio de un chaparrón y, créeme, he visto cosas que dan más miedo, Scully. De hecho, si hago un poco de memoria, las ocasiones en que te recuerdo con el pelo húmedo han sido, a falta de mejor palabra que las defina… intrigantes".

_Tap-tap-tap…_

"Deja ese pie tranquilo, y ven a sentarte a mi lado. Vamos a hacer un poco de historia. He sacado otra cerveza para ti".

"Gracias. Mulder, has dicho que venías a hablar conmigo, y no creo que fuera acerca de mi pelo húmedo".

"No, pero tampoco esperaba encontrarte recién salida de la ducha, y he tenido diez minutos para pensar en ello. Por cierto, el albornoz te queda perfecto, aunque algo menos sugerente que… la imagen que tenía en la mente al otro lado de la puerta cuando has dejado caer muy sutilmente que lo único que llevabas encima era tu móvil".

"Ve al grano, Mulder".

"¡Eeeeh!...sí. Tu pelo húmedo. Como iba diciendo, la historia comienza en 1993".

"¿Qué pasó en 1993?. ¿Quiero decir, aparte de que llamé por primera vez a la puerta del despacho?".

"Te presentaste en mi habitación del motel en bata, asustada por las picaduras de mosquito, y con el pelo húmedo de la lluvia. Aquella noche te hablé de Samantha. Fue también la primera vez que, hablando de un expediente X, alguien se rió conmigo, y no de mí".

"Bellefleur, Oregón".

"En medio de un cementerio, nada menos, y con un chaparrón que nos dejó calados hasta los huesos. Estabas helada de frío y tu pelo, tan cuidadosamente alisado del día anterior, se había rizado. Parecías una adolescente, y en ese momento pensé:

_Ya está. Esto es todo lo que ha aguantado. Día y medio. Mañana mismo vuelve al despacho de Blevins a presentar su renuncia. No le pagan bastante como para escuchar las teorías de spooky Mulder bajo este diluvio._

"Tienes que reconocer que la situación era un tanto absurda. Los dos allí, mojados como ratas y discutiendo sobre si Billy Miles estaba consciente o no, si había asesinado a aquellas chicas, o si habíamos perdido nueve minutos. Era o mandarte a paseo, o reconocer que había algo realmente inexplicable en el caso que necesitaba una investigación más a fondo, desde el punto de vista científico, por supuesto. Decidí tomármelo con humor porque, fuera cual fuera la verdad, parecíamos dos gatos medio ahogados".

"Cuando comprendí que no te reías de mí, ni de mi teoría, pensé que tal vez… Ese día cambió algo en mi vida y, cuando lo recuerdo, la imagen que me viene a la mente es tu pelo húmedo".

"Haces que vea mi pelo de otra manera. Ha habido épocas en mi vida en que me he llevado realmente mal con el, aunque al fin he conseguido domarlo y que me obedezca, excepto cuando está húmedo y vuelve a su estado salvaje".

"Tu pelo en estado salvaje es mi preferido porque, con la humedad, dejas caer parte de tus muros".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Lago Heuvelmans. Toda una hija de Capitán de Marina hunde el barco a un tiro de piedra de la orilla convirtiéndonos en náufragos sobre una roca".

"No me lo recuerdes. El Dr. Farraday debió reírse bien a nuestra costa mientras le contaba a sus amigos la historia de cómo rescató en la orilla a dos agentes federales que creían haber naufragado en medio del enorme lago".

"El caso es que allí, muertos de frío, y sentados en la roca sobre nuestros chalecos salvavidas, tuvimos una conversación interesante de esas que nunca tenemos vestidos con trajes de chaqueta. Esa noche también tenías el pelo húmedo, y es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos desde que nos conocemos".

"Parece que trataras de ver un patrón en todo ello, Mulder".

"Hay un patrón. Me di cuenta cuando te saqué de aquella urna de cristal en la Antártida. El pelo húmedo hace visible tu otro yo".

"¿Qué otro yo?".

"La que eres realmente dentro de tus trajes de chaqueta. La que me mira de esa _otra_ forma".

"¿Te refieres a la que te mira de la forma que me mirabas tú a mí en Fort Marlene?".

"Te aseguro que esa ducha de descontaminación a mí no me descontaminó nada, más bien al contrario… De verdad, Scully, si un día te hartas del secador y decides ir por la vida con el pelo siempre húmedo y salvaje, no seré yo quien ponga objeción alguna".

"Nunca se me había ocurrido, pero ahora me estoy preguntando si no tendrás algún tipo de fetichismo respecto al pelo".

"¿Psicoanalizando a tu compañero, Scully?. Déjalo para un experto. No es nada de eso. Tu pelo me atrajo desde que lo vi en la fotografía de tu expediente, antes de que llegaras al despacho. Es sólo que he sacado el tema, no porque hayas salido así de la ducha, sino porque tiene algo que ver con la razón por la que he venido".

"Que aún no me has dicho. ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa bolsa que traes contigo?".

"Más o menos. Es viernes, Scully. Hemos estado fuera de la ciudad los últimos tres semanas así que hoy estaba decidido a que tuviéramos nuestra noche de película, cerveza, y palomitas".

"¡Oh!, era eso. A mí también me apetecía, pero me pregunto por qué tanto rodeo para proponer algo que hacemos con frecuencia los fines de semana. Teniendo en cuenta que en esa bolsa debe estar la película que has elegido, me pregunto si esa es la razón. ¿Qué película es, Mulder?. Me da la impresión de que esta noche no se trata de ciencia-ficción, ni de una película de tíos… Espero que tampoco sea algo escogido al azar de tu estantería, poco apropiado para verlo juntos".

"Nada de eso. Ni siquiera es una película".

"¿No?... ¿Un documental?".

"No…".

"¿Me estás haciendo adivinar, Mulder?".

"Has empezado tú. Inténtalo de nuevo".

"¿Una final de baloncesto?. ¿O de béisbol?".

"No y no".

"¿Necesito preparar, al menos, un bol de palomitas?".

"Por supuesto, y otro par de cervezas; y te advierto. Si no aciertas qué es antes de que lo saque de la bolsa, pienso poner mantequilla en las palomitas".

"¿Dibujos animados de _Los Picapiedra_?".

"No".

_"__¿Los Vigilantes de la Playa?"._

"No… ¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido que podía traer eso?".

"No lo sé… ¿porque te gustan los bañadores rojos?".

"¡Hmmmm!. Ahora que lo dices, no es mala idea tenerlo en mente para futuros fines de semana, y al menos has acertado en algo. No he traído una película, sino una serie de televisión".

"Que no es de ciencia-ficción".

"No".

"Descartamos, entonces, _Star Treck, Más allá del Límite, Doctor Who, Dimensión Desconocida, Alf…_".

"_¿Alf?. _¡Scully, eso no era una serie de ciencia-ficción!".

"_Alf_ era un extraterrestre que llegó a la Tierra en su nave averiada y se quedó a vivir con los Tanner".

"_Alf_ era un muñeco de peluche que necesitaba un lavado urgente en la lavadora".

"A Missy le hacía gracia. Yo prefería **V**. Ver a la Comandante Diana tragando una rata de ese calibre tuvo su punto".

"¡Pufffff, Scully!... Ahora comprendo un poco mejor lo del polen".

"Vale, Mulder. Podemos seguir así hasta que tengas que volver a tu apartamento, pero preferiría disfrutar de mi cerveza y mis palomitas con lo que sea que hayas traído. De lo contrario voy a reconsiderar mi plan A".

"¿Quieres decir que yo y mi cinta de vídeo somos el plan B?. Scully, esa puntería tuya un día va a acabar conmigo. Me siento una rueda de repuesto olvidada en el maletero hasta que sientes desinflarse la buena".

"No pretendía ofender tu sensibilidad, pero al salir del despacho no has sugerido nada para una noche de viernes juntos. He pensado que ya tenías plan con los chicos de El Tirador Solitario. Cerveza, videojuegos, huevos rancheros, y conspiraciones".

"Nada de eso. Ni siquiera me gustan los huevos de Frohike. No sé por qué está tan orgulloso de ellos. Créeme, Scully, los he probado y no son para tanto".

"Casi haces que me sienta halagada de que me hayas elegido a mí en lugar de a los chicos para tu noche de viernes".

"Siempre. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuál era el plan A?".

"Medio botella de vino y un par de episodios, o tres, de _Urgencias_. En pijama y bajo la manta".

"¡Oh, sí!, George Clooney. No hace mucho me aseguraste que yo no tenía nada que envidiar a Clooney. No sólo te tomo la palabra, sino que tengo que señalar que soy de carne y hueso y estoy sentado en tu sofá, en lugar de al otro lado de la pantalla. Diría que el plan B es claramente mejor".

"Vale, Mulder, ya te has inflado tú mismo tú propio ego lo suficiente por esta noche. Saca la cinta de una vez".

"…".

"… ¿_El Mago_?. No sé… Me resulta vagamente familiar. Puede que haya visto algunas escenas que apenas recuerdo, pero ningún episodio completo. ¿Cuándo la emitieron?. Sospecho que era demasiado joven para que captara mi interés".

"Es de 1973. Fueron 22 episodios concentrados en una única temporada. A mí me encantaba. La mejor serie después de _Start Treck_, pero sólo he visto los ocho primeros episodios. Nuestro último caso me ha hecho recordar y he decidido que me gustaría ver los catorce que me faltan, contigo".

"¿Por qué sólo ocho?... ¡Oh!... ¿1973?".

"Sí… La noche que iban a emitir el episodio número nueve, Samantha y yo estábamos solos en casa. Jugábamos al _Stratteggo_ al mismo tiempo que discutíamos porque no nos poníamos de acuerdo. Yo pretendía ver _El Mago_ en cuanto acabaran las Noticias, a las 21h p.m. Ella quería ver una película en otra cadena, no recuerdo cuál. Me bastó con ponerme en pie y acercarme hasta invadir su espacio personal para que le quedara claro que yo tenía la última palabra. Era el mayor y lo aproveché para comportarme como un gilipollas abusón. Poco después…, aún no eran las 21h. No volví ver ningún otro episodio de _El Mago_".

"Maleeni te ha hecho recordar… No sé si ver ahora la serie es buena idea. Tal vez sólo sirva para despertar aún más los recuerdos dolorosos".

"Eso es lo que me dije a mí mismo cuando estaba buscando las cintas en el videoclub. No quería verla acostado en mi sofá, a solas en mi apartamento. Luego se me ocurrió que verla contigo en uno de nuestros viernes de película, cerveza, y palomitas podía convertir ese recuerdo en algo distinto. Ya no tienes nueve años, Scully. Apuesto a que esta vez, la serie te va a gustar tanto como a mí".

"No sé… Sigo sin cogerle el tranquillo a _Start Treck_ , pero estoy dispuesta a concederte el beneficio de la duda si, a cambio, vuelves a disfrutar de la serie".

"Hoy traigo el vídeo con los cuatro primeros episodios. Hace tanto tiempo que los vi que apenas lo recuerdo. Me vendrá bien refrescar la memoria contigo".

"Puede que te lleves una sorpresa. Cuando pasa el tiempo, los recuerdos que guardamos suelen desviarse bastante de la realidad. Espero que ahora no te decepcione. La estética de los años 70 no siempre es fácil de digerir".

"La moda siempre vuelve, Scully. ¿No es eso lo que dicen?. Creo que podré con los pantalones de pata de elefante".

"También pienso en…".

"¿El efecto Mandela?. Cuento con ello. Al fin y al cabo, la desaparición de mi hermana seguramente tiene algo de eso. Durante mucho tiempo no supe explicar lo que había ocurrido. Cuando me sometí a la regresión, las imágenes volvieron a mí tan nítidas como si todo hubiera ocurrido ayer mismo. Recordaba perfectamente la luz, las voces de la televisión, la posición de las piezas en el tablero del Stratteggo en el suelo, el sonido hueco mientras Samantha levitaba y desaparecía. Recuerdo el miedo paralizante que sentí, el sonido de la pistola de mi padre al caer de lo alto del armario. Todo parece aún hoy tan real… Recuerdo incluso el olor que venía de la cocina, de la cena que mi madre nos dejó preparada antes de salir con mi padre a casa de los vecinos".

"Quisiera que encontraras el modo de distinguir los recuerdos de lo que sucedió realmente".

"Yo también, pero lo cierto es que el efecto Mandela es real. El cerebro reorganiza situaciones, rellena huecos vacíos, suaviza hechos insoportables que te impedirían seguir con tu vida. La mente necesita una realidad objetiva para funcionar y cuando no la encuentra, la crea y te convence de que eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió. No he traído esta serie para recordar cómo me sentía y cómo la disfrutaba antes de que Samantha desapareciera. Eso no es posible".

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que esperas de la serie?".

"Es una serie de detectives que utiliza las habilidades del protagonista como ilusionista y escapista para resolver crímenes y atrapar a los culpables. ¿Te imaginas que fuéramos por ahí haciendo trucos para desviar la atención y confundir a los sospechosos hasta descubrirles, en lugar de mostrarles la placa y el arma, perseguirles, esposarles, interrogarles?… Nuestro trabajo sería más sencillo y fascinante".

"¿Estás seguro de que no sigues siendo el niño de los primeros ocho episodios de _El_ _Mago_?".

"Bueno… Más de una vez he pensado que ojalá conociera el truco para hacer aparecer a Samantha de la nada. Tony Blake, el mago, sabía cómo hacer desaparecer a una persona ante tus ojos al menos de diez formas distintas. Hacer el truco contrario no debería ser tan difícil".

"No, no debería ser… Voy a preparar las palomitas. Tú enciende el vídeo y estira la manta".

**8 minutos después…**

"¿Preparados, Mulder?".

"¡Ahá!".

"Pues dale al _play_".

"¡Hum!... Scully. Antes de que empiece el episodio piloto quiero enseñarte algo más que he traído".

"¿De qué se trata?. ¡Oh!... ¿Un…sombrero?".

"No sólo un sombrero. Es un sombrero de copa… Un sombrero de mago".

"¿Para qué lo quieres?".

"Verás… El día que pedimos a Labonge que nos ayudara a registrar la furgoneta de Maleeni… ¿Recuerdas?".

"Por supuesto. Fue hace tres días, Mulder".

"Labonge no descubrió lo que esperaba bajo el suelo del vehículo, pero encontró el sombrero de copa de Maleeni".

"¿Y?".

"Atento como estaba, buscando entre las cosas de Maleeni, ni siquiera pensó lo que hacía. Dejó escapar la paloma del sombrero y te lo puso en la cabeza".

"Sí".

"Fue una lástima que te lo quitaras tan rápidamente, Scully, porque el sombrero te quedaba realmente bien. Mejor que a cualquier hombre que haya visto nunca con sombrero de copa. De hecho, aún tengo la imagen en la mente porque me dejaste… impresionado".

"¡Oh!... No sé qué decir".

"No tienes que decir nada. Es sólo que he comprado este sombrero de copa porque me gustaría que te lo pusieras mientras vemos _El Mago_".

"¿Quieres que lo lleve puesto durante todo el episodio?".

"Bueno… No necesariamente hasta el final".

"Esto parece otro de esos favores extraños que me pides a veces durante la investigación de un caso. Como cuando pretendes que encuentre un dato escondido entre cientos de expedientes".

"Sólo te lo pido cuando es realmente importante".

"¿Vestir ese sombrero mientras vemos _El Mago_ es tan importante?".

"Tal vez no, pero me haría feliz. Te da un aspecto sorprendentemente atractivo".

"Eres fácil de satisfacer, Mulder, ¿Está bien… así?".

"Perfecto. Con ese sombrero y un par de trucos, además de el de girar la mano 360º, tienes el éxito asegurado. _La Gran Sculleeni_ le daría cien vueltas a _El Gran Maleeni. _Ni siquiera tendrías que esforzarte mucho para desviar la atención del público de tus manos. Todos estarán mirando tu cara".

"Gracias. Eres un admirador mucho más agradecido que el que tenía Maleeni".

"Labonge le admiraba más de lo que dejaba entrever; es sólo que tenía que fingir para llevar a cabo el plan que habían elaborado para robar el Cradock Marine".

"Mozart y Salieri. Al fin, resultó que sólo había dos _Salieris_. Hábiles con las manos, pero sin alma".

"Sí. Te hace preguntarte por qué conformarse con utilizar tus habilidades para robar carteras, placas de agentes federales, o bancos, cuando puedes hacerlo para atrapar asesinos y ayudar a las víctimas".

"Es lo que haces tú, Mulder. Eres un mago oscuro y sin varita mágica, pero con tu placa has puesto tus habilidades al servicio de los que te necesitan".

"También sé cómo hacer aparecer objetos perdidos, aunque de momento, sólo los que caben en la palma de mi mano".

"¿Qué quieres dec…?. ¡Mulder!. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?. Mi cruz de oro. No puedo creer que me la hayas quitado sin darme cuenta".

"Ya sabes. Todo consiste en desviar la atención. La mano es más rápida que el ojo…y mientras una te está colocando bien el sombrero en la cabeza, la otra…".

"Deja tus dos manos donde yo pueda verlas y dale al _play_ de una vez, o me quedaré dormida antes de que comiencen los créditos. Esta manta, la cerveza, y el calor que desprendes tu mismo a mi lado no sois la mejor combinación para mantenerme alerta".

"Allá vamos".

…

"¿Scully?".

"¿Hm?".

"El sombrero de copa con el albornoz está bien, pero el próximo viernes que sea con la camisa blanca ajustada que llevabas el otro día, ¿de acuerdo?".

"¡Cállate, Mulder!".

FIN

Diciembre, 2019


End file.
